Trail Of The Panther
by marianne
Summary: A crossover with Stargate SG1 and The Sentinel. Will they be able to save the Sentinel?
1. Chapter 1

Trail of the Panther by Marianne

Category: Crossover "The Sentinel" and "Stargate SG-1"  
Title: Trail of the Panther

Author: Marianne the insomniac aka I. M. Mueller

WIP: 01?

Genre: Adventure/Action/Slash/Crossover  
Rating: Fiction Rated:  
Summary: Crossover with The Se

The Sentinel crossover with Stargate: SG1. Will they be able to save the Sentinel?

TS+SG1+TS+SG1+TS+SG1+TS+SG1+TS+SG1+TS+SG1

Trail of the Panther

by Marianne

Prolog

Near Iraq Border

The man huddled in the corner in a dark cell, seemed more dead than alive in the Ranger's opinion. Without preamble, he slid over the slippery rat infested floor to reach the man. The Ranger ghosted his hands over the emaciated looking for any injuries, of which he could feel there were many. The man's bent head moved when he finished and brown eyes observed the blue-eyed ranger and hope shone in them when he finally took in the Ranger's uniform.

"Let's go home, flyboy," murmured the blue-eyed man when he took in the blood-smeared and overall dirty and rotten fatigues of the man in front of him. He took the man in a firefighter's carry over his broad shoulders and started ascending to the waiting helicopters on the Iraqi prison roof.

Time was short, there were only minutes left before the enemy troops would arrive to join the prison soldiers in the fight, which had ensued as they had finally located all the soldiers they were looking for as well as others they found in the rooms that they swept through as quickly as they could. Time others hissed he didn't have when some sound like a heartbeat dragged him further down into the prison, hissing right back at them that there was another one down there, and that he never left anyone behind.

The Ranger ducked the spray of bullets of a machine gun, feeling one impact the man he carried. He took aim and with one bullet got rid of their attacker, and continued his run to the roof, with not a second to spare. Two of the three helicopters had taken off already and one of his men saw him and his charge and shouted, spurring him on. With a leap he got up on the skids which were already a foot in the air and ducked forward so his charge would fall into the hands of his team while he held on with the others help to the door. Slowly turning around, he sat down with a sigh and let the doors close beside him as they flew back to their base, already thinking about their next mission to the jungles of Peru, with an oddly peaceful drumming in his ears.

The Present - March 1999

Blair flung his backpack into the corner beside the door as he stalked into the loft.

He was pissed off at Simon. The captain just didn't want to hear him out when he told him about his dream, brushing it off as mumbo jumbo.

The panther's scream still reverberated within his mind and he was sure that his Sentinel was in danger.

Since Brackett, he had his doubts about his dissertation and was secretly working on a second one about closed societies albeit he still worked diligently on the Sentinel one, but more to try and to figure out ways to help his Sentinel. And since Incacha's death he felt more inclined to do so.

Jim had been out of town two days now at a conference Simon had sent him to, and the Captain had persuaded him to take some more time off or he would lose the accumulated vacation time.

Blair could still see his friend's face as Simon told him about the conference and the forced time off. Suddenly, though, his face had lit up and he had invited Blair to accompany him as usual.

The grad student had begun to bounce excitedly on his feet but then his shoulders slumped down. The dean's last words this same day to him had been more than enough to wreck the rest of his day. Finals were around and the dean had all but forbidden him to get to the station or anywhere else during that time.

Jim had understood.

Jim had also told him he would call the night before, and didn't. Then there was the dream. Simon simply didn't understand.

He had tried again to call Jim over the cell, but still got the same message, of out of reach. The bad feeling was increasing and he prowled around the living room couch to get rid of a bit of his agitation. A dark shadow just out of the corner in his eyes alerted him and he stopped short when he saw the panther at the base of Jim's loft bedroom. The panther growled and went up the stairs and stopped at the top to growl once again urgently.

A wolf out of nowhere nudged him from behind, urging him to follow the panther.

"Geese!" Blair all but shouted and jumped and then finally hurried after the Spirit Guides he got to see for the first time ever, not counting the time when he had drowned. Reaching the top, he saw the panther disappear into Jim's closet. He opened it. The black wild cat was busily trying to reach a metallic box on top and finally succeeded in throwing it to the floor.

The wolf latched onto it and with a paw on it, gave a demanding look to the young Guide as if saying he should open it.

The Guide reached for it and upon closer look saw, it was locked, and there seemed to be no key around. Without hesitation he went down to the kitchen, took the toolbox out, and took a screwdriver out and opened the box after a few tries.

Its contents were a small black notebook, some photographs of a younger Jim in his days as a soldier and Ranger that Blair had never seen before, and deeper down he saw some older photographs of Jim as a little boy, some with Sally and one with him and a woman. He was astounded to see one of himself as well with Jim's arms around his shoulders. He remembered well when it was shot.

He turned to the Spirit Guides and asked: "Now what am I supposed to do with those? Give me a hand here. How does this help me to find Jim?"

The Panther let his right paw fall down on the edge of the box and its contents fell to the ground. The Wolf put his paw on the black notebook while the Panther put his on Jim's Army tags.

Blair took both from them and absently put the tags around his neck after examining them, then opened the small worn notebook. He sat down on the cold kitchen floor and began to read.

Basically there were small sentences which reminded him as being like a diary of some kind. There was even poetry, which was scrawled originally, in a child-like hand and then with a more firm lettering that Blair recognized as being Jim's current handwriting.

The last pages held addresses, he supposed, but so small-written only a Sentinel would have been able to read them, he thought absently. As he began to get up to retrieve a magnifier from his backpack by the door, the Wolf was already wrestling it over the floor to him.

Taking the magnifier, he began to read the addresses aloud one after the other. When he reached one that said Colonel O'Neill with a Chicago address and phone number, both Animal Spirits growled. Looking back at the notebook, he saw two words under the phone number. "Trust him."

Blair stood up and walked to the couch to sit down with the notebook firmly pressed into his hand. He reached for the phone and stopped.

"What am I supposed to tell this guy? Never mind, I've got to do something." He took the phone in his other hand and carefully dialed the number of the Chicago phone.

After three fretful rings, someone finally answered.

"Hello?" It was a woman's voice.

"Hello, this is Blair Sandburg. I'd like to speak with Colonel O'Neill, please!"

"This is no longer his phone number."

"Oh." Blair was at a loss at what else to do. "Do you have by any chance his current phone number?"

"Jack is my ex-husband, but I can give you his current phone number."

"Thank you very much!"

Blair wrote the number on the notebook under the old one as small as possible.

His heart beat like a jackhammer. He still wasn't sure what he could tell Colonel O'Neill. After a minute' s hesitation he dialed the new number. After three rings a nice voice but clear-cut and to the point asked him to state what he wanted as the owner was not home at the moment and if he left his number would call back as soon as possible.

"Hi. Uh. This is Blair Sandburg in Cascade. Well, uh, I, Jim Ellison needs your help. It's urgent. Our phone number is 555-7568. Thanks. I'll be waiting."

Trembling, Blair hung up, sat back, his head on the headrest of the couch, and closed his eyes.

Somehow he fell asleep and the dreams started again while it got darker and darker in the living room. He was running at top speed in a blue jungle. He could hear his own heavy breathing in the otherwise silent path. An eerie sound of the Panther's cry spurred him on until he got to a clearing and ducked through it. There he saw the Panther being attacked by vultures. It was lashing out but there were too many and finally it fell to the ground, still growling fiercely. The vultures had shot it with darts, which were sticking out in three places. A howl of a wolf could be heard from afar. It felt like it was coming from his own soul.

The scene flashed to another one, now in red like blood. There cave-like walls with iron and copper lines striking through the otherwise spotless walls.

Blair strode closer inside with his back to those walls and when he looked down at himself he saw the tribal markings, Chopec like it seemed, as well as his garments or the almost lack of them. Something furry stroked his bare legs and he saw the Wolf. He patted its head, relieved by its nearness.

A growl of pain and defiance could be heard from afar, getting stronger and angrier the closer he got to a reddish gloom. A sign he never saw before over an opening in front made him stop for a moment to get it in his memory. He could feel Jim's army tags hot on his bare skin but reassuring nevertheless when he walked through the opening. The sight before him made him growl with hatred as he saw what was being done to his Sentinel.

The Guide tried to strike away the vultures, which were surrounding his Sentinel, who was strapped to a stone altar with blood flowing down to the cold floor from wounds to his wrists and body in general. Nothing seemed solid to him, but the body of his Sentinel was flickering in and out alternately with that of the Panther. The pained face of the Sentinel looked up at his Guide for a moment, trust in his eyes such as the Guide never had seen before.

Blair awoke to the darkened room, panting as if he had run a marathon. Thunder and lightning had replaced the hot sunny day, reflecting his feelings.

End Part 1

TS+SG1+TS+SG1+TS+SG1+TS+SG1+TS+SG1+TS+SG1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Cheyenne Mountain, SGC

"Welcome back, SG-1." The voice from General Hammond reverberated from the Control room.

For once it seemed that the flag team had come back without any injuries and on schedule. Judging by the backpacks that were fuller than when they'd left and the joking and laughing, it looked like this would be an interesting debriefing.

The General decided to interrupt his best team's joking around. "Debriefing after the checkup at 0800."

The team headed to the infirmary after handing their packs and weapons to the waiting SF's.

"You know, Daniel, what we need now is a relaxing time. What about you, Teal'c? Wanna come over to my place for a barbeque after the debriefing? Please say yes, or Daniel will wiggle out by saying he has to do these translations if you don't come over. You too, Carter. The doohickeys can wait a while longer, especially as we brought more of them back with us. Let the others try to figure them out first," Jack said, grinning. He was happy for some downtime and to spend it with his team, even though he'd spent the past three days with them.

"Oh, come on, Jack. I really don't feel like eating charred steaks. How about a Chinese take-out instead? Maybe you haven't realized it but it's still cold out there. It's only the beginning of spring."

"Indeed, DanielJackson, a Chinese take-out would be a most welcome change in our meals," the stoic Jaffa said while sitting on one of the infirmary beds. The world of the Tauri was very strange and colorful to the Jaffa's mind and he would like to see more, as in the past months he had rarely left the Mountain except to go to the planets they gated to.

"Fine with me", the colonel said, "as long as it is out of this Mountain. And my steaks are not charred they are just very well done for your information, just like the ones my grandfather used to make," he muttered as an afterthought.

Daniel chuckled and turned to Sam. "What about you, Sam?"

"Sorry, have to bow out, I've got a date."

"A date? You?" Jack ground out, surprised. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh, no. I'm not going to tell you so you can have him investigated or anything else. I know who it is and that is all you need to know," Sam said, laughing in their faces, and ready to head out as her as her checkup ended. Bowing with a flourish, she escaped them.

"Crap. She is getting good at it," the Colonel murmured while eyeing the needle in the doctor's small hands. "Don't you think, Doc, you got enough blood from me already to fill any blood bank in the country?"

"Oh, Colonel, sir. The needle loves you, didn't you know?" She drew some blood and handed the syringe to the nurse to be labeled then picked up another.

"Hey, I am not a pincushion. You didn't give Carter two needles. Why me?"

"Because she got hers last week and you, as well as Daniel need them now. Just prevention against the newest virus going around here. Or would you prefer to stay in the Mountain for the time being? There are always a lot of tests I could do, which are scheduled over the next few months," Janet said sweetly to the wide eyed Colonel.

"For crying out loud. Give that thing already."

After the debriefing, Carter escaped before she could be interrogated any more. She was glad for the six days of R&R. It would be a good chance to get to know the guy better and the rest of her time she could get to her new doohickeys as the colonel loved to call them. And all without interruptions she hoped.

The rest of the team headed to Jack's house.

"Jack, your phone is blinking," Daniel said, when he picked up the phone to call for takeout.

"Okay, make the call first then play the message," Jack answered while he took out a Root beer and two Pilsners from the refrigerator.

Just as he sat down on the couch beside Daniel, the message played.

"Hi. Uh. This is Blair Sandburg in Cascade. Well, uh, I, Jim Ellison needs your help. It's urgent. Our phone number is 555-7568. Thanks. I'll be waiting." A sigh could be heard before the dial tone ended the message.

Jack was about to take the first gulp of his cool beer when he stopped the motion with a pensive look.

"Jack, that sounded just like a friend of mine. His name is Blair Sandburg, he was a wiz kid at Rainier, Cascade, should already have his PhD by now in Anthropology. I lost contact with him when I got to the SGC. Who's Jim Ellison?"

"He's an old friend of mine, an Ex-Ranger. He rescued me some time ago. I was the last one to get out of there. It was like a miracle and he helped me afterwards, although no one should have known we knew each other." Jack stood up and went to the fireplace. On the wall next to it were a few photos of Jack in uniform, some alone and some with friends.

"That's him," he said and pointed to one with him and a tall well-muscled guy, and by the look of it, from taken in front of Jack's cabin.

"Where do I know this face from?" Daniel muttered when he got closer to the photograph of the smiling men.

"Probably from the Cover story in the News Times."

"Yeah, I remember now. I never saw such a haunted look on a man. 'Beyond the call!' or something. He was stranded in the jungles of Peru with Chopec natives, forgotten by the Army for over a year and a half."

"Yeah, that was right after he rescued me. I only knew about it after he had returned. It was hard on him. Lost all his men when his chopper got shot down, only he survived. I stuck to him for a couple months after it, Sara knew him too, and then he went back to his hometown of Cascade. He's a cop now, a detective. What the hell happened?"

"The voice of BlairSandburg seemed rather preoccupied and scared," Teal'c said finally as silence reigned.

The doorbell sounded and Jack got up to go to the door and pay for the food.

"Eat up. I've got a call to make," he said as he walked back to the phone and dialed the number he still could remember from a long time ago. His hectic life with the SGC meant that over time his contact with Ellison had dwindled to the occasion phone call and the exchange of Christmas cards.

After just one ring, the same voice from the message called out hopefully, "Jim?"

"No. O'Neill speaking. What's up with Jim?"

"He's missing. No one wants to believe me, and I found your phone number and name in Jim's old notebook and I didn't know what else to do to help me find him and…" the voice said in a rush.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take a breath, kid and slow down. First of all, who are you and what are you doing in Jim's loft? How long has he been missing and why does no one believe you when he is a detective, for Christ's sake."

"I'm Blair Sandburg, a teaching TA here at Rainier University; I am working on my dissertation. I am Jim's roommate and he is my best friend. Simon, his boss, Captain Banks, sent him to a conference in Burlington. Jim wanted me to go too, but I couldn't because of Dean Edwards at Rainier. I knew I should have gone anyway. So, Simon gave him more time off. Which really sucks, man, as we wanted to go to Miami in two months. He said he was going to call me after the stupid conference but he didn't. And now he's been missing for at least four days. I called you on the first day, when Simon didn't believe me that Jim was missing, but you weren't there, so I waited. But I called Jack Kelso from the U and he is still trying to find out if someone from one of the alphabet soup agencies took Jim. You are my last hope, man. Simon's only now beginning to think that there COULD be some foul play. Can you believe that? Jim wrote to trust you, so I trust you to find him. I know someone has him; they have white coats and he is in pain. You've got to help, man."

"Calm down, kid. I'll be there at the loft in the morning, Mr. Sandburg, and then you have some explaining to do about the white coats and the pain and so on," Jack said in a calming tone, his ears still ringing from the convoluted explanations given by the kid.

"Thanks, man. And it's Blair. I'll be here waiting. Edwards can go to hell. It's all her fault anyway. If I had gone with Jim, I would at least know where he is, although they would have kidnapped me as well. This sucks, really sucks."

Finally, Jack could hang up, shaking his head.

"That kid friend of yours is something else," Jack told Daniel and Teal'c as they faced him questioningly. "From what I could gather from what he told me, Jim has been missing for some days now, although only Blair thinks so and Jim's captain, a Simon Banks, doesn't. The most unusual thing in all this is, what the hell is it with Jim having a roommate, and by the way, he is still a teaching fellow, a student for Christ sake? Never in my life would I have imagined Jim having a roommate. He was supposed to call after a conference, but it never happened. And Blair believes that someone with white coats has him and that he is in pain. Can't quite gather how he knows that. Best thing I can do is get packed and get on a charter flight to Cascade."

"I'll go with you, Jack. Blair is still working on his dissertation! I thought he'd have had that under his belt by now. Sure, it was a bit unusual. He was really like obsessed with this idea of Sentinels. And Blair rooming with a cop? That goes totally against the Blair I knew. His mother would have a fit, as he likes to say."

"I shall go as well. I have never been to Cascade."

"Teal'c, you have never been anywhere than the Springs, Chicago, Antarctica and the Mountain."

"Indeed. I shall accompany you to see more of the Tauri world and to help find JimEllison."

End Part 2

TS+SG1+TS+SG1+TS+SG1+TS+SG1+TS+SG1+TS+SG1


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"What's a Sentinel, Danny?" Jack asked him during the flight to Cascade, WA. Daniel was logged onto the net on his notebook, surfing to gather information about that James Ellison and Blair.

"Oh, Blair had this old book since he was barely ten years old by Sir Richard Burton, and before you ask, the explorer and not the actor, 'The Sentinels of Paraguay', " Daniel said and began to explain the concept to Jack and Teal'c, not noticing on the suddenly thoughtful look on Jack's face.

"In truth the only way I could see Blair living with a cop would be if that cop was a Sentinel… Uh, oh, Jack, do you think it could be possible that your friend could be one of those Sentinels?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because of that information from Cascade about your friend and Blair. The tabloids are full of them. Did you know he was two times in a row 'Cop of the Year'? Blair's dissertation is supposed to be suddenly about 'Closed Societies' and he's been riding with that cop of yours for three years running now. Three years as an observer for his diss? With the same cop? A genius like Blair should have already had his PhD after that long as an observer. And I tell you, no one would be able to make him change the topic of his dissertation."

Jack sighed. "I'm not sure, but Ellison always had good eyes and ears. Would also explain how the heck he found me in the darkest cell ever made down there where no sun ever shone. Worse, it would explain why he has been kidnapped, which we still have to see if he really was. And I will. I was too late for his rescue from the jungles of Peru, but not for this one." His face had a dangerous look to it, a sight Daniel almost never saw these days, one that spoke of Black Ops and such things and one that made cold shivers run down Daniel's spine.

"That's Blair!" Daniel showed him a partial view of Jim and the kid.

"What's with all that hair? How old is he anyway? He's barely out of diapers. That's for sure."

"I know what you mean, Jack. But he's 26 now. Got into Rainier at 16, that is 15 really, albeit it says in his papers 16. Oops, uh, I should not have told you that. Forget it, okay, Jack? He's 27," Daniel said flustered to have been so as to babble out Blair's secret.

Jack just stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Uh. His upbringing was a bit different from the norm. He traveled almost all over the world with his Mom, before he got to Rainier. He mostly taught himself, as the schools could no longer provide for him any education above the norm and he was ready for University. By 15 he already spoke about 9 languages, which is pretty good, for he is no Linguist. Technically. Anthropology is his specialty. When I was at Rainier for my last PhD, we shared an apartment for a while. The dorms were a bit too much for him, uh, study wise, and he got an authorization form signed from his mother to get an apartment. So we shared. We stayed in contact afterwards. That's all."

"Are you trying to tell me that his mother left him to fend on his own at 15 years of age? Where was his father in all that?"

"Oh, he never knew about him. His mother said there were too many possibilities, so she never told him. You know it was still the hippie time, Blair told me. He sees himself as a child of the World."

'Child of the World, my ass.' Jack thought to himself. 'That was a kid roaming alone in the world.'

Finally they landed at the airport of in Cascade and took a rental to Prospect 852. Jack had only been there twice before, before and after Jim's brief marriage.

The first person Blair saw when the doorbell rang was a slightly grey-haired man who screamed military to him. And how quaint, another neck-breaker, he thought while warm but nevertheless penetrating brown eyes looked down at him.

"I'm Jack O'Neill." Jack said and extended his hand to the grad student, as he entered, allowing his companions to follow him inside.

"Daniel?! Man, I haven't heard from you like since like forever. How did you know I was here?" Blair asked shell shocked.

"I'm with Jack. And when I heard you on the message I just had to tag along," Daniel explained while he hugged the stuffing out of the shorter man. "And that's T… uh… Murray." He introduced Teal'c.

Blair's eyes wandered from each of the visitors to the other, still trying to get over the shock of seeing his friend after such a long time, and in the company of the man he had waited for anxiously. And the last one was huge by any means, seemed already bigger than Simon, at least more massive for sure. To tell the truth, his nerve endings were prickling with a strange energy when he took the man's hand for a shake. He filed that away for a later consideration as he was too anxious to begin the search for his Sentinel.

The greeting of 'Nice to meet you, BlairSandburg!' like his name was one word, made him rise his eyebrows. "Uh… call me just Blair, please." which was answered with a slight head bow. From his shorter height he could see something golden shine from under the hat the big man wore, making him raise his brows again.

Meanwhile, Jack walked to the couch and took a look around the loft, spying immediately the changes made throughout the décor. It had been rather sparse the last time he was here, even with Carolyn living there. Strange masks and books seemed to have seeped throughout the whole loft, making it look homey even. Half-open French doors gave him a view of scattered books and throw pillows; he was sure it was the kids room, as Ellison was almost anal with tidiness even by Military Standards or Jack's own. He could see Jim's and Blair's touches from the kitchen to the living room.

"So tell me again why you think Jim has been kidnapped and about those white coated guys and so on."

"Oh, it's like the fifth day now and he hasn't called me yet. You've got to help me to find him."

Jack took hold of the agitated kid and sat him forcefully beside him on the couch.

"The white coats - what are you not telling me?"

"Blair, I told Jack about your dissertation. Is Jim the Sentinel you were looking for?"

"Noo, I changed my topic to 'Closed Societies'. You've got to believe me. There are no Sentinels in our time anymore."

"Well, kid. You could have fooled me as I distinctly remember Jim always being awesomely accurate in finding enemies. Seeing and hearing farther than anyone, I ever knew about and not only that. Now listen well. He saved my life a long time ago when it should have been impossible to find me and if he is really a Sentinel, which would explain why he disappeared in the first place, I swear what you tell us will never leave these walls. Jim is my friend or you would not have called me."

Jack looked at the kid with intensity, seeing the struggle he was going through, the fear of what men like him in uniform or otherwise could do to his Sentinel if they ever knew and which could have happened already.

Blair nodded his head, his heart telling him he could trust in this man.

"Now about the white coated men. What do you know about that you haven't told me yet?"

"Well, you are so not going to believe me but it is the whole truth. I am Jim's Guide and we have a connection. There is this Spirit World I found out about that Sentinels have. I thought only Jim could see them but the Panther and the Wolf I got to see too. I thought when I drowned that was just a uniqueness to have them seen merged and then there were this dreams first the night he went to the Conference. I dreamt of the blue jungle and suddenly there was Jim and the Panther merging. It growled and the vultures got him even though he was struggling inhumanly to free himself. They put him on an altar or whatever of some kind, he was all wounded and the pain I could see and feel and then the Wolf was beside me howling, just like the visions Jim told me about, a blue jungle…"

"What the hell are you talking about, kid? Panthers and Wolves?"

"I assume, O'Neill that by those he means these animals of some kind by the fireplace." Teal'c said calmly while scrutinizing the two animals who were sitting there.

Jack turned quickly and thought to have seen a glimpse of something there, but that was impossible. "Are you trying to tell me you can see them?"

"Indeed."

Blair looked big-eyed at the dark skinned huge man.

"You can see them too? You are the first one to have ever seen them beside Jim and me."

"You wanna make me believe there are Ghost Animals?"

"No, Jack. I believe the correct term would be Spirit Animals. It is widely believed by many cultures, that every one has a Spirit Animal as a guardian," Daniel answered instead. "I can't see them, but it could be true, as Teal'c can see them as well."

"Okay, okay, let's go by facts. Where is Carter when you need her?"

"I would estimate that Major Carter is back at the Mountain by now, O'Neill."

"Crap!" Jack said and took his cell from his pocket and dialed Carter's one. "Carter, where the hell are you?"

"Good morning to you too, sir. I just arrived at my office, sir."

"Excellent. Do me a favor and find anything about a special project or anything about heightened senses involving anything relative to Jim Ellison from Cascade, WA, without leaving traces anywhere a search has been made. Yeah, James J. Ellison, Ex-Ranger, Special Ops etc. ASAP. Call me back on my cell. We, the rest of the team, are here in Cascade already. Do not involve anyone else. Just give me all ASAP. Bye, Carter."

"What do we do now?" Blair asked anxiously, already restless at being forced to sit still on the couch and so he promptly stood up to prowl around.

"Now we wait for Carter and have lunch. I am starving. How about take out pizza? As I see, Ellison still has a list ready for emergencies on the fridge. You just got to love that guy," Jack said as he entered the kitchen area.

"I've got a better idea. There's chili or lasagna available in the freezer. Just let me put it in the microwave and it will be ready in no time," Blair said, almost running to the fridge with Daniel sauntering behind him.

"Better make that both, Blair. T's got a healthy appetite. Don't tell me. Your ostrich chili pepper? Jack, it's to die for." Daniel eagerly helped to take out the delicacies. He did a double take when he saw the contents of the refrigerator.

"Blair, your fridge's contents are color coded."

"That is an anal retentive Sentinel for you. Jim even…" Blair began to answer almost cheerfully when he slumped back against the kitchen counter, only the phone ringing distracting him from his distressed thoughts.

"Hello?" His back went straight, telegraphing tension all around. "No, Dean Edwards. I will not be able to come to the University, but have already arranged for my classes to be covered by a substitute. I know, but I will not be able to leave now." his face clouded over as he listened but before he could make his situation worse, Jack took the phone out of his hands. The words he heard made him straighten as well and cut the call short.

"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Air Force, speaking. Blair Sandburg will not be available for some days because of a matter of national security. No, he is not under arrest. He is under our protection so I'm depending on you to make sure he gets the substitutions arranged for the time being. General George Hammond, NORAD, will answer any further questions as soon as possible. Have a good day." Jack hung up with the last words, his temper seething over the infuriating woman.

Blair seemed like a rabbit caught in a trap as he stared wide-eyed from one to the other.

"NORAD? Daniel, how the heck did you get tangled up with the air force and NORAD of all places?"

End Part 3

TS+SG1+TS+SG1+TS+SG1+TS+SG1+TS+SG1+TS+SG1


End file.
